


Molten Lava

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Edgeplay, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Shiro finds himself once again stranded on an unfamiliar planet with his captor and savior, Keith-a Galra and member of the BoM. Keith suggest's something that Shiro didn't think he'd ever hear muttered from the alien's lips, but he's quick to comply.





	Molten Lava

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zanywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanywriter/gifts).



> This is a gift for a lovely friend of mine, Zany. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Happy Holidays darling! ♡♡♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> This is a second installment of a future Galra Keith AU. 
> 
> Per usual, this has not been beta'd so please forgive any errors.
> 
> Feel free to follow (or bother) me on tumblr or Twitter: chibichocopaws (on both).
> 
> And as always, comments and kudos are the makings of my quintessence. Fuel me please. ♡♡

His eyes were like melting amber as they bore into me. I had never seen them so inflamed. Searing molten lava, glowing in the dim light of the empty base we had found safety in.

A shiver ran up his spine noticeably, a spasm that seemed to begin from the base of his spine and rake upwards till the soft tufts of hair hanging in his face jittered slightly.

His deep purple tongue pressed between his lips, moistening them slowly, drawing my eyes there to observe them. I exhaled a shaky breath, unsure of what he was thinking or planning as he stalked towards me like I was his prey. 

“I understand my mother's hesitance in allowing me charge over you now.” He admitted, stopping just out of my reach. “She claimed I was too similar to herself.” His gaze never wavered from my own, and I attempted to swallow a lump in my throat, suddenly very hyper aware of how quickly and easily he could end my life. His words were not helping to ease my panic. “She told me I was a bad fit for the job. That we should just kill you before it was too late.”

I shuddered with fear. No words would escape my lips, and my thoughts were warbled phrases of fight or flight-most leaning towards flight. Though in reality I was neither strong enough nor fast enough to escape him. I had learned that the hard way prior to his saving me through my experience with others of his species.

He cocked his head slightly, observing me for a moment. “You are cold?” He questioned, surprising me with the tinge of concern in his tone. “The climate of this planet should be fitting for your kind.” He added almost as an afterthought.

“I'm…” I swallowed when my voice came out in a croak. “I'm nervous.” I admitted, taking a slight step backwards and finding myself against the wall of the deserted base.

“What is nervous?” He asked, matching my step to ensure the distance between us was equal to what it was before-just within his arms reach, and just out of mine.

I inhaled a shaky breath, breaking our eye contact to attempt to plan an escape route. “I'm scared.” I admitted in a whisper.

His ears twitched slightly, the motion brought my gaze to them briefly before they returned to his eyes. They blinked once before he frowned deeply, his brows creasing between his eyes. “Of me?” He questioned, his words coming out equally as quiet as my own.

I swallowed again, my breath catching in my lungs. To admit I was scared of him was to admit to having a weakness. I didn't want to give him that kind of leverage against me. “I can't read you.” I offered, attempting to stall out my answer. “What are you thinking?” I attempted to steel my nerves, harden my face, but the shakes of my uneasiness continued to rattle through my body regardless.

His eyes slowly moved down from my face, tracing every curve of my body until they observed the floor intently, like the small patterns there were the most interesting thing he had witnessed. “I would like to make you my mate.” He said, as if the words themselves were something simple. Like a nonchalant admission of his favorite color, not something as large as what he had really just said. It took my brain several long moments to catch up, as I tried to explain away the seriousness of the statement. I still knew very little of Galra. Perhaps he was requesting just sex. Perhaps Galra were not accustomed to lovers in the way humans were.

I gazed to his face finally, his eyes stared at me curiously and patiently. I would have sex with him. I knew I would from the moment I laid eyes on his face. The soft curve of his cheeks, his small pert nose, his thick lashes and pointed jaw, and his soft lips. That first moment, when we had returned to his home base what seemed like ages ago, and he had removed his mask to reveal something so beautiful. I would have then if he asked me to. I would have bent over in a heartbeat and let him destroy me. Why was now so different?

“Will you let me?” He broke my thoughts as they began to try to find answers.

Just sex. I told myself before nodding my affirmation. It wasn't until my head stilled that I realized I had never seen him naked, and I couldn't be sure what his anatomy was like. Were our bodies so different it would be impossible? My eyes traveled down the tight cloth of his suit and settled on his groin. The area was flat, inlaid by muscles surrounding it. Those muscles flexed as he stepped closer until my vision was obscured entirely by the planes of his chest plate armor.

A gloved hand reached to cup my face and instinctively I closed my eyes. He buried his face into my neck, his nose nuzzling the juncture of my shoulder intimately. Much different than the last time we were in this position, huddling for warmth.

I let myself get lost in the sensation of his warmth. His velvet ear flicked against my cheek, and I shifted my weight from one foot to another, attempting to accommodate my rapidly growing cock as mental images of our intimacy flooded through my mind. When his fingers danced patterns down my cheek, around my ear and then traveled to the back or my neck, I found myself having to fight back a moan. It had been far too long since a touch had been this intimate. Far too long since I had a release. My body ached for it. As if on its own accord, I pushed myself into his thigh, grinding against him slowly to experience every moment of pleasure in the best way I could.

He hummed a growl deep from his throat. I stilled and let my eyes blink open, wishing the sensations and neediness away. Begging I hadn't upset him. He nuzzled into me harder, and roughly gripped my hip with his free hand, forcing me to grind against him more. I shuddered at the power behind him, and gasped at the friction between us.

I hadn't noticed his nuzzling had stopped, too caught up with how tightly he was gripping my waist and guiding my movements. Too caught up with the way he shifted his leg to bend between mine, and how every slow grind seemed to tease my ass, tickle my balls and torment my cock. I moaned when I felt his tongue lick from the collar of my suit upwards and behind my ear before he stopped.

“You are still scared?” He asked into my ear, his hot breath cascading down my damp skin.

I gripped at his shoulder tightly, leaning my head against the wall and grinded harder into his thigh at his words. His voice had grown husky and deeper than normal. “No.” I gasped, when his hand forcibly increased my speed on his thigh. 

“You are turning damp and red.” He noted with curiosity, licking at a particularly wet spot on my neck as perspiration began to bead there.

I moaned in response. “It's good.” I managed out between moans and gasps as he forced me to move faster.

“Oh?” He questioned, moving his other hand from my cheek to my hip and using both to guide my movements.

“Fuck.” I muttered, gasping as a warmth began to build in my groin. “Keith, stop.” I said and was surprised with how he immediately followed my instructions. I whimpered at the loss of friction, my body rutted forward of its own volition. “I-” I managed to say before a ragged breath raked through me. He remained silent, unmoving, and patient as ever with me. “I want you.” I finally admitted, surprised when his only response was to nuzzle into my neck again. “I want you inside me.”

He shuddered, the same shudder that raked through him earlier. It moved from his spine and upwards. I felt his ear shake against my cheek with its force.

We stilled in the moment, his hands were still tightly wrapped around my waist, and the only noise between us was my ragged breaths. “I…” I took a deep breath, unsure how to approach the subject, but seeing no other alternative. “How does your kind mate?” I asked awkwardly. “Will you show me?” 

I could feel the muscles of his thigh beneath my balls flex slightly, but he remained silent for a moment. When he finally spoke, his breath was hot on my skin. “My mother said it was possible between us and your kind.” It was a whisper, but the sound held an admission I didn't understand. “She said it was not unlike our ways.” His grip tightened, bruising my flesh beneath the suit I wore. “She expressed your kind is fragile.” He paused, “I will be gentle with you.”

My breath caught in my throat as my mind supplied me with thoughts that I didn't want him to be gentle. I needed this far more than I wanted to admit, but there was a small part of me that worried if I expressed this to him, and if I allowed him to do things he would normally do under these circumstances, that I may get seriously injured. Finally I nodded my affirmation, unable to speak and yet wanting nothing more than to beg. 

His hand travelled slowly from my hip over my stomach, tracing the definition of muscles there, following the curves in a gentle touch upwards till he reached the zipper on the front of my suit.

“You are positive?” He questioned softly, the weight of his head on my shoulder increasing as he leaned into me slightly, as if he were silently begging me to not back down. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I needed this. 

“Yes.” I said thickly, my mouth going dry with anticipation as his finger toyed with the metal piece lazily.

I gasped when sharp teeth scraped gently against my skin, like the fangs of a vampire scratching my neck. He nipped at my skin softly with his lips, as if kissing an apology for any damage his teeth had caused. I shuddered at the contact and rutted once against his thigh with a needy whimper.

“You are eager.” He chuckled, a dark sound that would have seemed evil if I had heard it under different circumstances, or perhaps if I hadn't been so enthralled with the sound of it, being the first time I had heard his amusement.

“I want you.” I repeated my statement from earlier, fighting the urge to grind against him more. If I continued I was sure to come in my suit soon.

I jolted when he pulled away from me quickly, his eyes bore into mine again, like swirls of boiling gold. Amber pools observed my face for a moment, but he remained stoic in his own features. I wondered what he was looking for in mine, perhaps he was trying to decipher my startle. 

It didn't matter for long. I watched him lift his hand to his lips, a flash of white sunk into the fabric, biting down and pulling the glove off. I wasn't sure why he had done it, but I was immediately harder than I had been before, and I couldn't even begin to process how that was possible.

He slowly reached his bare hand towards my face. His purple fingers were long and bony, but when they met my cheek they were soft and warm. I was rather surprised by the lack of fur there, having encountered only a few of his kind that were not completely covered. 

I watched his eyes close as his fingertips traveled my jaw line, up my chin and traced the cupids bow of my lip. When he opened his eyes again they looked like a radiation storm, and something in them broke something inside of me. I lurched forward, roughly grabbing his head and slamming my lips against his own.

I had no idea if Galra kissed, and the kiss itself was not one of my best by any means. It was needy and wet, sloppy and painful. I pushed my body against his, surprised I was able to move him. We stumbled slightly together, never breaking the contact of our lips. His hand had moved to my chest in my haste, his other rested gently on my hip.

I let my tongue slip from my mouth and was surprised when he let me taste him immediately without hesitation or retaliation, like kissing was a familiar custom of his people. I let my tongue lick into his mouth before caressing his own tongue. I could feel a dribble of saliva fall from the corner of my mouth, but I couldn't be bothered. With my arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, his hot mouth on my own, and his body pressed flat against mine, I was blissful. It was only a moment before he began to mimic my motions with his own tongue, creating a battle between our mouths. I moaned into the kiss and pressed against him harder, needing friction.

He broke the kiss suddenly, leaving me panting into his mouth as he slowly pulled at the zipper of my suit. The air felt sharp and stinging against my hot skin, the sweat that had gathered beneath the suit instantly cooling in the soft breeze. It wasn't cold by any means on this planet, but the contrast was startling.

His fingers splayed against my bare chest, a warmth like fire across my skin as he dragged his hand down, forcing the zipper to continue its path downwards with his motion, being pulled open against his wrist. The fire he created traveled down further, finally settling on my lower stomach. He pulled away from me slightly to glimpse at my exposed skin. His head tilted slightly with what appeared to be curiosity.

“Keith, please?” I whimpered, all sense having left me long ago. His gaze snapped to meet my own. I couldn't read whatever it was that lay within his golden orbs. His eyes remained locked with mine as his hand travelled farther, torturously slow, until it grasped at the base of my cock. I shuddered beneath the small touch, feeling his long fingers wrap completely around me in a firm grasp. I thrusted forward, forcing his hand to move slightly and moaned at the sensation.

His other hand found solace on my bare shoulder, slipping his gloved hand beneath the suit and pushing it downwards till it rested at my elbow, stuck on the joint there. He then moved his hand back upwards, across my chest, and repeated the action on the other arm.

I was surprised when he bent forward and licked at a bead of sweat that dripped between my pecs. I let my hand travel to his head, burying my fingers into his hair and guiding his head to my nipple gently. He let his hot tongue travel on the path I led him until it met my nipple. I hissed and gasped at the contact. He seemed to respond well to my noises, and began to suckle my flesh-tongue flicking my pert nipple and teeth grazing the flesh around it eagerly.

“How…” I gasped when his teeth rolled my nipple between them gently. “How can I please you?” He hummed softly, startling me when his hand began to run up and down my shaft. “I want to please you, Keith.” I whimpered, trying to fight the urge to thrust into his fist and failing miserably. “Please?” I begged.

His response was only to shift his attention to my other nipple, lapping and nibbling at the sensitive skin. His hand pumped me faster, and I leaned my weight heavily on his shoulders. “Please,” I whimpered out, feeling the build up in my groin as I was nearing a much needed release. I wasn't ready for it, and yet I needed it so desperately. “Keith, please stop.” I ground out, and once again he paused immediately. I gasped, attempting to catch my breath and calm the tightening in my groin.

“I want to please you.” I finally repeated again after a long still moment between us.

“You will.” He said, tightening his fist around my cock slightly and making me groan with need.

“If you keep going I'll come.” I admitted with embarrassment, quickly adding, “It's been a very long time for me.” Whether the addition was to defend my honor or settle my nerves of inadequacy, I'm not sure I will ever know, but he seemed satisfied with my statement enough to release my cock from his grasp.

He stood up straight and removed his hand from my skin before peeling away the rest of the fabric covering my arms, followed by my gloves. I was surprised when he grabbed my hand, bringing it closer to his face where he then compared our hands side by side briefly before entwining our fingers.

“Keith?” I asked as he observed the way our digits interlocked. At his name he eyed me skeptically, unasked questions danced in his orbs, but remained from falling from his lips.

 

“I…” I frowned, finding words failing me in the moment. I shook my head to try to clear it from focusing on my throbbing cock, or the way the heat of his fingertips felt like fire against the back of my hand where they rested idly. “Are there sleeping quarters at this base?”

He flinched at my words, his brow furrowed and a frown formed on his face, but just as quickly as it had appeared, it smoothed back to his stoic features. “You need rest.” He stated matter of factly. “There are accommodations here for that.” His fingers slipped from my own easily, and he quickly turned and began walking, leaving me half dressed in the open hangar, breathing heavily with an aching erection.

It took me a moment to come to terms with what was occuring. The miscommunication had been my fault, but I was eager to fix that. It was a struggle to catch up to him, as the fabric of my suit chafed at my erection painfully.

He stood in front of an open door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. The frown had returned to his features, but otherwise he appeared bored. 

I peaked in and saw a small sleeping cot in the room. It would not fit the both of us, but I didn't need it to. I grabbed his ungloved hand and dragged him into the room, pleased with his lack of resistance. When I had reached the empty middle space of the small area I released his hand and peeled away the rest of my suit. I watched his eyes travel downwards and settle on my cock which dripped and twitched with need. 

“I want you Keith.” I admitted, hopefully for the last time. I closed the distance between us and eyed his suit, searching for some form of clasp or zipper, but seeing nothing. “Will you undress for me?” I asked hesitantly, even though my tone came out needy and breathless. His ears twitched at the side of his head.

He moved slowly, first dipping a finger beneath his bracer to unlatch it. It fell to the floor with a thud that seemed far louder than it should have for such a small piece of equipment. The other followed shortly after. I watched as he then reached beneath his chest plate to unclasp his pauldrons, they both fell to the floor simultaneously, matching the loudness of the previous thuds.

I inhaled deeply when his arms reached behind himself, I couldn't hear the snap as I had heard with his other equipment, but his chest plate was removed from his torso and gently placed to floor. Then I heard the smooth clicking of zipper clasps being undone, and I held my breath with anticipation.

Beneath the fabric, taut lean muscles lined his figure, some bulging larger than others. His skin beneath the cloth was similar to his hand, little to no fur. Small tufts stuck from his shoulders like little horns, the fur traveled from his hairline, down his neck and across the sharp line of his shoulders. I swallowed and inhaled a shaky breath.

Across his chest was spatters, similar in fashion to freckles, but whereas ours would be dark, his were light and human skin colored. His nipples were a darker purple than the rest of them, appearing almost black in the low lighting of the bedroom. Slowly, he peeled the remainder of his suit off, bending slightly to remove it from his legs. When he stood I couldn't hold back my whimper.

His penis, similar in appearance, other than color, to a humans, was far larger than I had ever personally had, and I wondered if any human could compare in size. 

The head wasn't quite as rounded as humans, more closely resembling a rounded out arrowhead. It was a lighter purple and appeared smooth and velvety. His shaft was long and thick, with dark ridged markings wrapping around it, similar to those that were on his cheeks.

I hesitated only momentarily before I dropped to my knees, grabbed his cock in one hand, just barely encircling it, and wrapped my lips around the head. He gasped, and I looked up towards him. His head was thrown back, leaving me to wonder what his expression had to share.

I was surprised when his fingers found placement on my head, entangling with the short hairs there, they gently urged me forward, pushing my mouth farther on his dick. He tasted of minerals and something sweet. The flavors tingled on my tongue, mingling together, and I moaned. His fingers tightened in my hair, and he pushed me farther until his cock was at the back of my throat. I pushed back, not wanting to gag, simultaneously worried about making a good impression on him. I couldn't help but admit I wanted to do this again.

I continued to move forwards and backwards, letting my tongue swirl circles and patterns on the underside of his shaft, randomly tracing the bulging patterns, and sucking deeply, using my lips for added pressure and avoiding scraping his skin with my teeth. 

He remained fairly quiet, only releasing small gasps occasionally. When I would mimic a motion that caused a gasp, his breath would remain steady. It felt like a testament of my skills, and slowly I felt a sinking feeling that I was not pleasing him.

When the feeling became unbearable, and my mouth and jaw ached from accommodating his cock, I pulled off of him with a pop. When I looked up I almost lost my control. His cheeks were darker, a spread of a purple flush crossed over them and travelled over his nose. His lips were glossy and parted in silent pants, but it was the deepness of his eyes that me lost. Deep and glossed over with an emotion I hadn't ever witnessed from a Galra before.

I stood up, our cocks brushing against each other nearly had me falling over. “I want you inside me.” I said, my voice rough from the abuse of his cock in my throat. He cupped my face and nuzzled my cheek before brushing his damp lips against my jaw.

“What needs to be done first?” He asked, his voice was like honey to my ears, and I shuddered. 

I frowned, having forgotten, then cringed at the thought of using saliva to prepare myself for his huge cock.

He must have noticed the change of my expression, “I will be gentle.” He said as if reading my thoughts.

“I know.” I responded, so sure he would be, though uncertain when that level of trust had embedded so deeply in my heart and soul. “It would be better if you did it.” I admitted, not certain I would be able to stretch myself correctly to accommodate his size, or that I would have the self control to wait without begging him to enter me. “Lube would be useful.” I noted with a nervous chuckle when I eyed his large cock again.

“What is lube?” He asked, cocking his head curiously to the side and observing my face.

“Lubrication. Something slick or wet to help stretch me….” I bit my lip as his eyes bore into my own, “So you can fit… without hurting me.” 

“I will be gentle.” He repeated seriously, his brow creasing as if I hadn't just told him I trusted him. Then his eyes lit slightly, a flash and a sparkle. “Lubrication.” He stated, turning and walking out of the room, leaving me standing there alone with a raging boner. It didn't help that I got to observe his ass on his way out, the gentle curve of it as the muscles shifted beneath purple skin and shook gently.

I groaned in his absence, gently pumping my cock as nervousness coiled in my stomach. He wasn't gone for long, and his presence in the doorway startled me when I noticed movement from my peripherals. He had been watching me chew my lip and pump myself. His eyes were dark, and I bit my lip hard at the vision.

“Salve.” He said, showing me a small black container with purple Galran symbols on its lid. He offered me the object with questioning eyes. “Will it suffice?”

I twisted the cap off and inspected the purple slime within it, first with my eyes then with my fingers. It was surprisingly warm to the touch and smelled slightly of eucalyptus. It slipped from my fingers easily, leaving a greasy film behind its wake. It was perfect. I smiled at him then, feeling my cheeks heat with a blush before I nodded. “Yes, this will work.”

He nodded in return, making me ache for him to return my smile. I offered him the container back and he only frowned. “I'll need your help.” I said with an embarrassed chuckle before I contemplated how to proceed. Did I dare just bend over and spread my cheeks wide? Instruct him to finger me in such a clinical way, and yet at the same time like a dirty little slut? I cringed at the thought. I had never been this forward. I swallowed thickly as the nerves weighed my stomach like a ton of bricks.

He cupped my face then, startling me from my thoughts. “I will be gentle.” He said seriously once more. “Where does this go?” He lifted the jar to bring my attention to it.

“Uh…” I stuttered out, rubbing at the back of my neck nervously. “My….” I frowned and swallowed again. “My rear.” I cringed. Was I really so nervous that a cuss word felt inappropriate. Would he even understand if I called it my ass?

He nodded but remained still. “How should I apply it?”

I inhaled sharply, realizing I really was going to have to explain this to him in a clinical sense. I worried by the time we managed to get to a point of entering, that I was probably going to be past the point of being horny, and just overwhelmed with embarrassment. “With your fingers. One at a time. Slowly. In and out.” I chewed on my lip and broke our eye contact, unable to face him any longer.

I could see his nod from my peripheral vision, before he stepped around me and observed my back side. His warm fingers caressed a particularly bulging scar on my back gently, following the line it had created down to my ass crack. I shuddered at the contact.

“Here?” He questioned, his palm covering the middle of my butt. I nodded, unable to speak as his hand disappeared from my flesh for a brief moment, only to return slicked and warmer than before. He let the liquid slide between my butt cheeks slightly. His finger dipped in the crack just barely, and I shuddered again. 

Slowly, almost as if his intention was to torture me, his finger dipped in farther. I held my breath at the sensation of his long fingertips caressing closer and closer to my entrance. When he finally reached it, I gasped, shocked at how amazing just the briefest touch on my puckered flesh had felt. I leaned forward slightly before I stood up quickly and stepped away from his touch.

“You are fragile.” He said with a frown when I turned to him.

“I….” I stared at him for a moment, confused by his statement.

“I will be more gentle.” 

“No. No. It's fine. It's good. It's just…” I paused to look around the room for a moment and then nodded towards the bed. “This will make it easier.” I said, kneeling on the firm cot with my back facing him. I swallowed thickly and reached for the wall. The metal of my prosthetic clinked loudly against it, and I cringed at the echo before I angled my hips to bend just slightly. 

“You are correct.” He stated matter of factly, approaching me. When I craned my neck to see him I nearly choked on my own saliva. He was staring intently at my ass hole, his face just inches away from it. There was a deep frown on his lips, and his eyes would occasionally drift to his own cock then back to my entrance. As if making a visual size comparison. “It will stretch that much?” He finally asked.

I buried my face in the crook of my arm. This was far more awkward than I wanted it to be. I could feel my erection giving way to nerves, and roughly grabbed at it to keep it firm and steady.

“Yes.” I finally muttered. “Just go slowly.”

“With my fingers. One at a time. Slowly. In and out.” He repeated my words from moments ago with a tightness in his throat almost as if he was annoyed I had questioned his ability to follow directions.

His finger immediately found my hole and I gasped at the new contact. I was thankful at that moment, that his fingers were thinner than my own. It pushed in with little resistance. His bony knuckles hit my entrance, stretching around them each, until I felt the final knuckle on his hand hit my puckered flesh. I breathed in and out, steady. I tried to relax as his finger made motion, just as instructed, in and out, in a straight line.

“This is correct?” He questioned, and I nodded my affirmation, still with my head buried firmly in my forearm. “It is not pleasurable?” I remained silent, my breath caught in my throat. “You made noises before, now you remain silent.” His finger continued to move, as if he weren't having a conversation with me.

I cleared my throat gruffly. “No, it's correct. It's just a sensation I have to get used to.” I swallowed. “You can wiggle your finger. There's….” I bit my lip briefly. “There's a spot inside that feels really good when you hit it.”

I felt the brush of his hair on my ass cheek, it startled me and I straightened my back instinctually. “Wiggle?” He asked, the word sounding odd on his tongue, his accent thick with the word like it was a new sound to leave his lips. It probably had been.

“Yes, if you move it around.”

I was surprised when his finger began to move in a circle inside of me, and I had to fight back a chuckle. I supposed it would help stretch me better that way too. I exhaled long and hard when his finger just barely brushed against my prostate.

“This is better.” He stated matter of factly.

I hummed, chasing the sensation every time he barely brushed the bundle of nerves by pushing back into his hand. “You can add another finger…. Slowly.” My voice cracked as I spoke.

His second finger slid in with a bit more resistance, especially at the knuckles where my entrance had to stretch farther. The pull from the stretching had been an ache I realized only then that I had missed. I fought back a moan, the sound still reached my throat and came out softly.

He began to move both of his fingers in a circular pattern once they were completely breached. I knocked on the wall with my prosthetic hard, slamming metal against metal in a loud clang when he hit my prostate, full on. A loud moan raked from my lungs, and I pushed back on his hand sharply when his fingers pulled away from that spot.

“That is a good noise?” He asked, his fingers stilling in my hole.

“Fuck..” I muttered, gasping. “Yes. Good noise. Again.” Even my own words sounded needy and desperate, but the sensation was so strong and missed I couldn't bare to not feel it again.

He repeated the motion, but this time let his fingers press against my prostate for a moment longer. I moaned louder this time, dropping my head to gaze at the bed as I gasped. I could feel a single bead of sweat dripping from my shoulder down my spine.

He twirled his fingers a third time, and this time I was able to push into his hand at the right moment, forcing him to keep the pad of his fingertips on the muscle there, and slowly rocked back and forth into it. An even louder moan fell from my lips, and I couldn't help but feel like a dirty whore in that moment. I also couldn't be bothered to care in that moment either.

He allowed me to fuck myself on his fingers until I was begging him to stop, even as I continued to push back onto him.

“Stop. Please stop.” I muttered out in a shaky breath, gasping through the words. He did as instructed immediately, pulling away far enough so that I was not able to continue to rock into him without moving my entire body from its position. I panted hard, my lungs hurt with the exertion, and sweat was now dripping from my temple as well.

I swallowed and rubbed my forehead on my forearm to rid it of sweat. “Another finger.”

He pulled his fingers out, and I whined loudly, far past the point where I cared.

“More lubrication.” He explained, before slipping two fingers back into me easily, then forcing the third in. The burn was stronger this time as my skin stretched around his third finger, but I knew for certain I was still nowhere near ready for his cock. Still, the thought alone of those fingers being his cock had me squeezing the base of my dick desperately to stave off my orgasm.

He aimed his finger tips for my prostate, and I wiggled my hips away from them, shaking my head desperately. “Not yet.” I pleaded. His fingers stilled inside of me, and a growl pulled from my throat. “You can move.” I bit out harshly and unintentionally. I paused to amend my tone and gently added, “Just don't hit that spot right now. I just need a break from it.”

It took him a moment to begin moving his fingers in a lazy circle again. I wasn't sure what he had been thinking in that time, but I couldn't be bothered to get into that conversation at that very moment, when he had three fingers buried deeply in my ass. I cringed as they pulled and stretched me farther.

“Another.” I ground out between clenched teeth. I wasn't quite ready, not fully relaxed yet, but I was becoming impatient. Eager to feel his thick cock fill me and eager to push myself back against his hips. Eager to feel him thrust into me. Hopeful he would lose control and take me apart.

He didn't add another finger, he simply continued his circular pattern, moving his slick fingers in and out of me as they twirled around inside me. I growled in frustration. “Keith. Another finger.” I demanded impatiently, pushing my ass backwards to roughly meet his inward stroke.

He grabbed my hip tightly with his free hand, stopping my motion with a power that both startled me and made my cock ache and twitch with need.

“Too eager.” He sighed, letting his breath hit my ass cheek in a puff of heat. “Slowly. Gentle.” He added, nuzzling his face into my skin, and resting his cheek on my ass. I could feel the soft tuft of fur from his ear tickle my lower back as it twitched with every shaky inhale and every needy exhale I endured.

I shifted slightly, spreading my legs farther on the bed, opening my ass for him more. I arched my back a little farther, and slid my arm down the wall slightly to accommodate my new position before focusing on my breathing. In. Out. Steady. Relax.

I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation, the slight pull and spread of my entrance as each knuckle passed by it. The gentle twirl of his fingers inside me. Patience. In. Out. Steady. Relax. The burn steadied out, turning to a dull ache as my body became accustomed to his fingers.

Without instructing him, he added a fourth. Slowly. In and out. Perfectly as instructed. Inching his fourth digit in knuckle by bony knuckle.

I exhaled long and hard, having not realized I had even been holding my breath when he began to slide in. I wondered briefly if I could take any more. I wondered for much longer and if four was even enough.

In. Out. Steady. Relax. Patience yields focus. In. Out. Steady. Relax.

“Pain?” He asked, breaking my concentration.

“Not pain.” I muttered brusquely. “It's just… uncomfortable?” I frowned at the bed beneath me. Unsure the word was the best one to use to describe it. “I'm just not used to it.” I amended finally.

I felt him nod against my skin before he removed his cheek from my ass. His hair tickled my lower back before he brushed his lips gently at my arch, following the bones of my spine. The sensation added to help me relax, and I relished in the feeling of his hot lips against my skin as they ventured all over my lower back in no discernable pattern.

“Another?” He asked finally, breaking the silence between us. I cringed when the muscles around his fingers clenched involuntary at the thought of more fingers inside of me.

“Will I need another?” I asked him, unsure if four of his fingers was even close in size to his cock.

He pulled his lips from my back and shifted behind me. “I do not know.” He admitted after a long moment. 

“Is four of your fingers close to the size of your penis?” I asked him, feeling my muscles tense again.

He was silent for an uncomfortably long time. “Not the same.” He finally said, I could hear the frown in his voice, and I wondered if he even understood my question.

“It's a lot bigger?” I asked, cringing as the fear in my voice seemed obvious even to myself.

“Yes.” He said, his motions inside me jittering, messing up the flow of motion my body was beginning to come to expect.

I clenched my hand in a fist against the wall. In. Out. Steady. Relax. I chanted inside my head once more. “Another then.”

“More lubrication?” He shifted closer to me, I could feel the heat radiating from his body as he leaned over my back in an attempt to look at my face.

I shrugged and chuckled flippantly. “Yeah, sure. Why not.” I couldn't even wrap my head around what was happening anymore. Between my cock dripping and pulsating between my legs in angry waves, and the throbbing discomfort in my ass, I felt lost.

I hissed in pain when his fourth finger entered me, freshly and heavily slicked with more salve. It stretched me farther than I had ever been stretched. I bit my lip with such force the skin broke. I could taste the metallic flavor of blood on my tongue. My face contorted with the pain of the burn, but I greedily pushed back on his hand, a glutton for punishment. I whimpered when the third set of knuckles threatened to enter me.

He stilled my hips then and slowly pulled his fingers back until just his fingertips were inside me. “Gentle.” He whispered into my ear, startling me with how close he was to me now. It wasn't until I felt his hot breath ghost against my neck that I realized I could also feel his dick against my thigh. I could feel a drizzle of liquid slide down my thigh from where it rested, and I moaned at the thought of it dripping with cum. 

He slid his fingers back in me, spreading me open again, the burn was less this time, but I still shuddered when I felt each knuckle push through my tight rings.

“Can I touch it again?” He asked in a deep husky voice as he shifted behind me slightly, rutting his cock against my thigh. I hummed my approval before a moan ripped through me when his fingers immediately found solace on my prostate and massaged. 

I tightened my grip on my cock at the base again, staving off the orgasm that threatened to rip through me.

“Keith.” I breathed out his name in a sigh of pleasure and felt his grip on my hip tighten and his cock at my thigh twitch. “Want you inside.” I muttered out in a gasp.

“You're not ready.” He said simply before he moved his head to nip at my shoulder with his lips.

“I am. I'm so ready.” I moaned out in a near sob. I wanted him to fill me so badly at that point. “Please?” I pleaded with a broken voice, pushing back against his hand forcefully. He must have anticipated my actions because he had moved his fingers from my prostate at the exact moment I thrusted backwards.

“So eager.” He breathed out, shifting his hips to create friction against my thigh. I moaned at the motion, feeling more of his cum drip down.

He continued moving his fingers inside of me, in and out, switching between circling his digits to press against my prostate causing my loud moans to echo off the walls and thrusting into me deeply and powerfully.

My legs shook with the strain of the position I was in, my shoulder ached from holding the weight of my upper body against the wall and my dick twitched greedily with its lack of attention and refusal of orgasm. 

“Please fuck me.” I choked out, meeting his forward thrust. “Please Keith?”

I was on the verge of tears. I could feel them prickling at the corner of my eyes even as I fought to not let them fall.

He didn't remove his fingers, instead thrusted them harder and faster inside of me, angling his wrist so they brushed against my prostate. I yelled at the contact before a sob broke through my lips.

“Please.” I begged. “I need you inside me.”

He simply met my thrusts harder, ignoring my pleas and sobs. I squeezed the base of my cock harder, finally feeling the tears slip from my face. 

I'm unsure which plea or sob finally convinced him to remove his fingers from me, but it had felt like an eternity of begging and getting fucked by his skilled fingers.

Finally he slipped them out, trailing light touches of slick fingers down to my tightened balls before his touch disappeared entirely. I let the ragged breaths fall from my gaping mouth as my hole clenched itself around nothing, attempting to return to its normal size unconsciously.

I threw my head back with a gasp when I felt his cock against my entrance. His hand was firmly placed on my hip again, the other most likely bracing his member for entrance. I held my breath, feeling the head slide in, easily at first, then with more resistance as it grew wider.

“Keith.” His name slipped from my lips in a shaky breath, and he squeezed my hip tighter and stilled. I whined at the absence of motion. “Don't stop.” I tried to push back, tried to allow myself to engulf his cock, but his hand was so strongly gripping my hip I barely managed to move. 

He pushed himself farther in until I could feel his knuckles brush the top of my entrance. The hand they were attached to released his cock and slowly traveled upwards until it rested on the arch of my back. He had made a good judgment, I decided at that point as he continue to push into me achingly slow. Four fingers had been the right decision. He was still slightly bigger in circumference, but if we had tried this after only three I was certain to be in extreme amounts of pain.

I felt his hot hand move from the arch of my back to my other hip, gripping it equally as tight as the other hand on my opposite hip. I moaned at the pressure, certain I would have deep purple bruises there to remind me of this moment.

The head of his cock brushed my prostate and my breath hitched before a sob choked out. He paused. “Please don't stop.” I begged with a broken voice.

He continued to push in until finally his thighs were brushing mine. I felt him shudder above me and squeezed the base of my cock harder, silently begging to stop the orgasm that was desperately trying to escape my aching member. 

“Gentle.” He muttered, and I couldn't be certain if he was asking me if he was being gentle enough, or if he was reminding himself. The thought that he was fighting off thrusting unabashedly into me made me moan.

He slowly pulled back then, nearly completely out. I whimpered at the empty space his cock left behind its near exit. He pushed back into me just as slowly, and I gasped as I was filled again. “Yes.” I choked out, my fist opening to palm futilely against the wall for something to grasp onto. “You feel so good.”

His hips shuddered, interrupting his thrust at my praise, and I moaned as it forced his cock into my prostate. His grip loosened on my hips slightly, enough for me push back against him until he was buried deeply inside of me.

“So good.” I whined again and felt his cock twitch inside me at the praise. If I hadn't been so gone at that point I probably would have grinned at having found something to affect him.

His hands travelled up my sides, tickling my ribs before climbing over my shoulders and pushing into me deeper. I wasn't sure how it was possible, but as his hips squished into my ass and I felt his cock pulsate a small amount of warm liquid in me, I didn't care. “Fuck.” I muttered. “Yes, Keith.”

He leaned his head below the back of my neck, placing a gentle brush of his lips against my spine before he pulled his hips back slightly and snapped them, driving his cock deeply into me. The quick movement had me screaming with pleasure. My knees grew weak, and my body shook with need.

“Feel so good.” He whispered into my back, barely audible to my ears. The sound was nearly lovingly, and I whimpered at the swirling of emotions that flooded through my chest at his words. He snapped his hips again, this time harder, the force pushed me against the wall roughly, and I sobbed as the pleasure of his cock slamming into my prostate overwhelmed me. He shuddered against me, tightening his grip on my shoulders and ground out between clenched teeth. “Gentle.” He repeated, pulling back slower and rolling his hips softly into me.

“Harder.” I said sternly, my voice raw from screaming and moaning unabashedly.

I felt his head shake from side to side on my back, his hair brushing against my sweat soaked skin. “Fragile.” He nearly whimpered. 

“Not that fragile.” I heaved between breaths. “Harder. Please.”

He nuzzled his face between my shoulder blades, his tongue darted out to taste my skin, and I pushed back into him roughly. “Harder.” I demanded, or at least tried to demand, but the word came out more as pathetic beg.

I felt a hot puff of air crest my skin where he sighed before he rolled his hips into me again. I met his thrust and moaned out his name as he destroyed me. His fingers dug deeper into my shoulders.

“Shiro…” He whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. The sound made me falter my grind into him.

“Is this ok?” I asked hesitantly when he stopped moving behind me, fearing suddenly that I wasn't even pleasing him.

He shifted his body, the heat from his chest against my back was exchanged with the cool air of the bunker. His hands trailed down my sides, grasping my hips again and pushing them forward. I thought he wanted me to move, to perhaps show him how hard I wanted it, but his cock remained buried deeply inside of me as I was forced to shimmy farther onto the bed. I adjusted my position, accommodating for the newly lost space between myself and the wall, and plastered my chest against the cool metal. 

He followed me, his legs shifting so he could kneel on the bed behind me. His thighs plastered against mine, slick with sweat.

He rolled his hips then, startling a moan out of me again when his cock slammed into my prostate. I shuddered, finally releasing my own cock.

“S’ok.” He slurred out, the word catching my breath in my throat. I craned my neck to look at his face, but it was covered by his thick hair as he looked down at where our bodies seemingly became one.

I watched in awe as the muscles in his stomach rolled beneath his skin with another thrust. “Fuck, yes.” I breathed out shakily. “More. Harder.”

He complied, thrusting into me harder, his fingers bruising at my hips again, pulling me to meet his thrust. 

“Shit.” I sobbed out when he slammed into me again. “Harder.” I begged.

The new angle made it near impossible for me to snake my hand from my chest to grasp my cock, and the pleasure rolled through me, threatening to force an orgasm I wasn't ready to release yet.

He snapped his hips again, slamming into me so forcefully my vision began to blacken around the corners. 

“Yes.” I moaned, closing my eyes tightly. The tears that streamed down my face seemed cold in contrast to the heat of my skin.

Another rough thrust, and I screamed. Quickly following the exclamation with praise. “You feel so good inside me.”

He slammed into me again. Quickening his speed, over and over again. 

My head spun with the sensation of pleasure as it raked through my body. I was certain I was screaming and moaning. I could feel my lips move, but there was only distant echoes of sounds hitting my ears.

His moan hit me loud and clear though, like it was the only sound in the room. Not my shouts, not the sloshing of the lubrication, not the slapping of his skin against mine, not the scratching of my arm ringing against the metal wall, just his moan. It was low and deep. Not quite a growl, not quite a gasp.

“Oh fuck.” My own words rang clear then, like the sound of his voice brought all sense of hearing back to me. “Yes Keith. Fuck me. So good. So big.” The words were falling from my mouth, obscene dirty words I hadn't even realized I had been shouting out between moans. 

He whimpered, and that sound seemed to be the dam breaker. Like a wave of rushing water my orgasm hit me. Pleasure so strong it was almost painful. My senses electrified, like bolts of lightning shooting from my groin to every inch of my body in bursts of the purest form of pleasure I've ever experienced in my life.

He continued to slam into me, forcing his cock to hit my prostate over and over again, I sobbed at the pleasure as it began to become unbearable. Just when I was on the brink of begging him to stop, my dick having spurted it's last and final drop, he stilled, and a rush of warmth filled what little space inside me that his cock did not. 

His body shook with his orgasm above me, and my cock twitched and pulsed at the incredible thought of him filling me. I shuddered with him, feeling the hot liquid push past his cock and drip out of me, down to my balls.

My legs shook with exertion, but all I could manage was a small whimper when they finally gave out. His hands gripped tighter on my hips, preventing me from sliding down to the bed in a heap of limbs.

He was slow to pull out of me, every inch he did seemed to release more of his cum from my ass until it was dripping down both of my thighs. I shuddered at the sensation, slouching farther down the wall. All of my weight being supported by his firm grip on my hips.

His dick finally fell from my ass. The muscles clenched at the absence, pushing more semen out of it. I felt him shift behind me until his chest was pressed firmly against my back, pinning me to the wall. He finally released my hips, and I realized then how badly they ached from his grip.

His face nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I tried to open my eyes, to see what he looked like, to gauge if I had pleased him enough, even as his cum continued to drip from my ass. 

“I'm sorry.” He finally muttered against my skin. I frowned and opened my mouth, but when I tried to speak words refused to formulate. “I was not gentle.” His voice cracked, and with it, something in my chest. “I betrayed your trust.”

I groaned. “No.” I managed to say, feeling as though my tongue was foreign in my own mouth. “So good.” 

He looped his arms around my waist, snaking them between my stomach and the wall. He held me tightly, brushing his nose behind my ear before everything went dark in my mind. Like a warm blanket encompassing me, lulling me into a deep and comforting sleep.


End file.
